the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hemi- Surgical procedures
Surgical procedures with the prefix hemi- are procedures that removes half of the organ or body, depending on what situation is involved. Some of them can be incredibly difficult and insane. There can be side effects as well, along with certain complications in the worst cases. These procedures have evolved over the years, and they are also known as halving procedures, as hemi means half. Types of Procedures There are several types of surgical procedures involving removing half of any organ, however, deaths from these procedures can be rare, some of these procedures have since been discontinued because of them being extremely dangerous and fatal. Advancements in technology have improved surgical procedures, and it will continue to advance over millennia. Speaking of these procedures, some have been insanely radical, and some are considered safe procedures. Some procedures are successful, such as helping people with certain disorders, and problems, just like that. Notice that you can realize after the procedure that half of any organ is missing. * Some surgical procedures can be incredibly difficult, depending on what procedure is, and what the person suffered from. * Some are considered safe, and they could be dealing with a numerous type of disorders and diseases. These procedures are for medical purposes only, since doing them for cosmetic purposes could be dangerous, if not unethical. * A hemipelvectomy '''involves removing half of the pelvis, it will be preformed if half of the pelvis is cancerous, and it might be successful. This procedure is also called a '''transpelvic amputation, and it may be required for several reasons. * Preforming a hemispherectomy '''can cause paralysis, but people who suffers from frequent seizures can be cured by this procedure. It was first preformed on a dog in 1888 by '''Friedrich Goltz. Some people who suffer from epilepsy will need to be given this surgical procedure. * A hemicorporectomy 'is a severely mutilating procedure that removes half of the body, and this involves removing the body below the waist, it is only served as a last resort for people who have severe diseases contained in the lower half of the body. There is one procedure that was discontinued because it was deemed to dangerous and unethical * The '''hemiglossectomy '''was discontinued due to people dying from the effects, because of the infection and diseases often caused by the procedure, today, a 'glossectomy '''can be preformed to remove dangerous growths on the tongue. Rehabilitation Some people receive rehabilitation after any of the surgeries involved, and sometimes, they can be prescribed drugs, and sometimes, go into rehab. * Designing a prosthesis for '''hemicorporectomy '''patients can be really difficult, as the body, below the waist was removed, unless it has been spared expressly * For people who underwent '''hemipelvectomy, they may be able to use a prosthesis, as they may use adaptive devices like crutches, wheelchairs, and in the case of internal hemipelvectomies, using a cane.Category:Surgical Procedures Traumatic Injuries Certain types of traumatic injuries can lead to half of the body or any organs to be removed, sometimes it's in the accident, while others can be enforced through surgery.Category:Medicine